


Like Eve (out of paradise)

by crookedspoon



Series: femslash100 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Cravings, Drabble, F/F, Forests, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be self-sufficient in Ivy's rain forest hideouts, but there is one small problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eve (out of paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Because you love me, Dancing in the moonlight, Flutter, Lanterns down, Outdoor shower, Sudden enthusiasm for patisserie" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1101112.html) and #408 "between" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/846894.html)'s remainder week.

"I can't believe you gave all this up for me once," Harley says when the roaring waterfall is well enough behind them. It's never quiet here, especially at night, but peaceful in a way even power outages in Gotham can't recreate.

"How can I hide in paradise," Ivy says, "when humans are set on destroying it?"

Harley pirouettes, droplets flying like sparks.

She could get used to wading naked among tittering leaves, to living off the forest's offerings. (Even if the lack of conditioner gives her hair a straw-like feel.)

"There's just one thing: can we get cupcakes down here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from a quote on paradise by Oscar Wilde.


End file.
